1. Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention relate to a display apparatus including an electroluminescent element and an electronic apparatus including the electroluminescent element.
2. Description of Related Art
Various related display apparatuses including an electroluminescent (hereinafter referred to as EL) element have been proposed. As a first related art, for example, an EL display is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2836497. This EL display can include a transparent front substrate having an EL element on the inner side and a back plate, fixed to the front substrate, having a colored transparent film maintained at a predetermined distance away from the inner surface with spacers. The EL display suppresses the transmittance of light entering the back plate so that images displayed by the light emitted from the EL element are easily visible from the front substrate.
As a second related art, a display including a fixed polarizing filter and a rotary disk polarizing filter, both having a light transmittance of 45%, disposed in sequence on a transparent EL panel having an EL element is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-85154. This display apparatus is capable of rotating the polarization direction of the rotary disk polarizing filter. The display apparatus continuously controls the amount (transmittance) of light transmitted from the back to the front of the transparent EL panel so that the light emitted from the EL element is easily visible from the front surface.